1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data imprinting apparatus of a camera and more particularly to a data imprinting apparatus provided in a camera for imprinting data, such as a date, on a film loaded in the camera, when the film is being wound up.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 6-308596 discloses an apparatus for optically recording a date, time and the like. In this apparatus, pulse signals are generated in accordance with the rotation of a film feeding motor and an imprinting timing is determined based on the number of pulse signals generated per perforation immediately before the start of imprinting the data.
However, in such a conventional apparatus, the film must be fed by at least one perforation for determining the imprinting timing.
Therefore, depending on the positional relationship between the frame and perforations of the film, there may be a limit to that position and space in the frame in which desired data are imprinted. Namely, it may be impossible to imprint the data, for example, starting from a position which is near the end of the frame.